My Only Love
by WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen
Summary: ONE-SHOT!Has anyone ever thought that Remus was secretly in love with Lily? Well, I did…I mean we never see or hear anything about him loving anyone so this is what I think…His thoughts on Lily and James and his love for Lily...


_**Hey everyone…this is my first songfic so be nice…**_

_**This is also a One-shot…**_

_**Has anyone ever thought that Remus was secretly in love with Lily? Well, I did…I mean we never see or hear anything about him loving anyone so this is what I think…**_

**_This kind of ties in with my story UH OH so if you really want to understand me in this fic read my other one please! Okay here goes…._**

_**The Song is MY ONLY LOVE By Roxy Music Lyrics**_

_Do I ever wonder?  
More than words can say  
Heaven knows it's hard enough to pray  
Let me tell you something  
There's a change in me  
Even now you're gone you'll always be  
My only love  
Does it seem so funny  
For a fool to cry?  
Do you know the meaning of goodbye?  
There's a river flowing  
By a willow tree  
When you need to know remember me  
My only love  
Let me tell you something  
More than words can say  
But they're all I have, no other way  
There's a river flowing  
By a willow tree  
When you find you're there remember me  
My only love_

_- Roxy Music Lyrics_

_**STORY TIME:**_

**Remus walked slowly toward the two graves sitting side by side peacefully in this old cemetery and when he got there he felt a breeze tickle his cheek. Even in the cold December air the breeze he felt was warm.**

"**She was with him" he knew it was her…**

**He had told himself before coming that he was here to see James, his best friend but he wasn't. In his heart he knew that and she knew that. She was waiting for him. He had always loved her. Always… When they had attended Hogwarts together his heart surrendered itself to her forever. And, it died when she dated James, when she married James, and when….when she died that day over a month ago…**

**FLASHBACK **

**Remus felt guilty ever so guilty….. he had been sitting by his fire when it happened… Dumbledore came to him and told him…Dumbledore knew…he always knew everything. He asked him the hardest thing he had ever been asked to do and he had not been able to do it. He had said to Remus "will you take Harry and raise him…?"**

"**But, what about Sirius, his godfather?" Remus had asked in confusion**

"**ahh" Dumbledore said sadly…"you will know soon enough…but can you take Harry?"**

**Remus thought of innocent baby Harry but then he saw Harry's eyes in his mind…**_her eyes…_**he thought…**

**He shook his head…"no I I can't…. I'm sorry.."**

"**Very well, he will go to his aunt and uncle, muggles, probably for the better, I suppose….Goodbye Remus…" Dumbledore said before apparating….**

**IN THE GRAVEYARD **

_Do I ever wonder?  
More than words can say  
Heaven knows it's hard enough to pray  
Let me tell you something  
There's a change in me  
Even now you're gone you'll always be  
My only love  
_**Remus looked at her grave and felt tears prickling in his eyes.. she was really gone…**

**Another soft breeze came around him **

**It was her…she was telling him to forget….**

"**I will try…I promise…after today" he told her and he decided to go to Hogwarts for one last day of memories…**

_Does it seem so funny  
For a fool to cry?  
Do you know the meaning of goodbye?  
_**Remus looked around "their spot"**

**They had always been friends before James came into the picture…before she loved him**

**It was their willow tree by the lake where they always sat together….talked together…laughed together….it was where he first saw her….beneath the willow…it was where he fell in love with her beautiful red hair…always shimmering…he bright emerald eyes…always full of passion….her beautiful full red lips…always full of love…so tempting to him…..but most of all her spirit….her unconditional love and loyalty….yes she was his only love…**

_There's a river flowing  
By a willow tree  
When you need to know remember me  
My only love  
_**He would always love her always…now and forever always… Tears fell rapidly now and his heart broke over and over again… he told her in his heart and then repeated it out loud:**

_Let me tell you something  
More than words can say  
But they're all I have, no other way  
There's a river flowing  
By a willow tree  
When you find you're there remember me  
My only love_

**Lily…he cried out…I love you… always and forever…my only love….**

_**Okay so what did you think! Please review…this made me sad and reviews will make me happy!**_

_**xOxOxOxO**_

_**ditzychick1228**_


End file.
